


Feather-light Kisses

by evangelineimagine



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: Could you do a stuart twombly imagine where you lose your virginity to him and he’s really sweet and stuff? thanks :)
Relationships: Stuart Twombly/Reader





	Feather-light Kisses

The sun had gone down behind the horizon hours ago, the lights shining from the windows of the nearby houses, only one being left in darkness. It looked like no one was home because of it, but that was far from the truth. The two people in the house just wanted some privacy. 

The lights in the house had just been turned off, and the two people were sitting in a bed, the girl with her back against the boy’s chest. Their hands intertwined while they were talking softly to each other. Both of them were smiling goofily, laughing from time to time, only enjoying each others company. 

The boy, Stuart, was kissing her neck softly, as the girl, Y/n, tilted her head to the side to give him better access. She had closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips against her skin, every touch sending shivers down her spine.  
Stuart let go of her hands carefully, one hand made its way around her waist, keeping her flush against him, while the other hand travelled lower, stroking her bare thighs. His hand's had slowly travelled higher, towards her underwear. She let her head rest on his shoulder, as he continued to place small kisses on her neck, sucking on the skin lightly, sometimes leaving small bites on the skin, creating a red mark where his teeth had been. 

His hand reached her underwear, stroking the thin fabric, creating friction against her sensitive bud of nerves, making a soft moan escape from her lips. She bucked her hips upwards to meet his hand.  
Carefully he flipped them around, so he was now hovering over her form down on the bed. Stuart played with the hem of her shirt, making circles with his thumb on the exposed skin on her stomach. 

«You sure?» He whispered, concern in his eyes as he looked down on her.  
She nodded, a shy smile playing on her lips. 

«I’m ready.» Y/n closed the little distance between their lips, capturing his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.  
It didn’t take long for her shirt to end up on the floor, shortly followed by Stuart's shirt and jeans. 

Stuart left feather-light kisses down her shoulder, taking her bra strap with him down as his lips travelled further. His hands found their way to the clasp on her back, unhooking the bra with ease. As soon as the bra was out of the way, Stuart’s lips were around one of her boobs, massaging the other with his hand. 

A small moan left her lips, arching her back up from the mattress in pleasure. Her hands found their way onto his hair, holding him there until he started to go lower. This was when his eyes locked with hers again, and it wasn’t until he kissed the brim of her underwear, he looked at her one last time, asking if she really was sure with his eyes. She nodded again, biting her lip in anticipation.  
Stuart dragged her underwear down, leaving her completely exposed to him, where his head leaned down in-between her thighs.  
His tongue flickered over her clit, a deep moan escaping her parted lips as she gripped the bedsheets. As on instinct, she tried to close her thighs together, but Stuart was having none of it as he took a grip on both her thigh, keeping them apart from each other.  
She felt the muscles in her stomach tightening, her breathing becoming heavy as Stuart’s tongue worked its magic on her. The knot in her stomach was getting tighter by the second, with every flick of Stuart's tongue.

«Stuart-« She warned, knowing she was close to her release, but right when she was about to go over the edge, Stuart’s mouth left her core as he came to hover over her again, slipping his boxers off with one hand. He leaned down to kiss her, and she could taste herself on his lips.

«Ready?» Stuart was breathing heavily himself now, as he asked her one last time, and she gave him one quick nod yet again, leaning up to kiss him to assure him she meant it.  
Stuart grabbed a hold of the condom laying on the bedside table, quickly unwrapped it and put it on with steady hands. As soon as he was done he positioned himself at her entrance, intertwining his hands with hers over her head. He slowly sunk into her, widening her out. The pain wasn’t overwhelming as she thought it would be the first time, but there was a special kind of pain there, not really hurting, but still did in a way. Enough to draw tears to her eyes at least. 

«I’m sorry, babe.» Stuart kissed her tears away, as he adjusted himself inside of her, keeping still so she would get used to his size.  
Slowly he started moving, keeping his pace slow, and soon enough her small whimpers of pain went over to moans of pleasure. With both of their moans mixing, Stuart went faster, a small layer of sweat covering their bodies. 

«Stuart-« She felt it building up again, the knot in her stomach, warning him that her release was right around the corner. 

«Cum for me, Y/n,» Stuart whispered, making her go over the edge. She felt his manhood jerk inside of her, feeling him cum as well, going limp above her. He slowly pulled out of her, rolling over to lay beside her on the bed, both of them breathing heavily.  
She cuddled up against him, as his arm snaked around her waist, holding her tightly against him. 

«I love you, Y/n.» He whispered, looking down on her. 

«I love you too, Stuart.» She whispered back, leaning up to kiss him one last time before she lay her head on his chest, falling asleep instantly with a smile playing on her lips.


End file.
